


Escape

by sinofwriting



Category: Machine Gun Kelly (Musician)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:15:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22049218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinofwriting/pseuds/sinofwriting
Summary: Prompt(s): 1. “Ugh, you’re sweaty- get off.”
Relationships: Colson Baker | Machine Gun Kelly/Reader
Kudos: 5





	Escape

Kells watches as Y/N bounces into the room. A thin sheet of sweat covering her body, from her workout. He watches, amused as she finally realizes he’s here.

Barely five seconds after she registered that he was there, she tackled him into a hug. “I missed you!” She exclaims, holding onto him tighter.  
He laughs, before trying to escape her grip when he remembers she just came from the gym. “Ugh, you’re sweaty- get off.”  
With a pout, she releases him. “Fine, but I’m taking a shower and you’re not invited.”  
Kells watches her walk away, “you’re a cruel woman, Y/N.”


End file.
